Un simple jus de citron
by Linaelle
Summary: Un filet de jus de citron peut rehausser le goût d'un plat, encore faut-il savoir le doser. Dans les fics, c'est pareil ! Alors voici un premier essai de lemon ! ZoSan, évidemment !
1. Chapter 1

**Un simple jus de citron**

_À toutes celles qui m'ont réclamé des lemons ou qui ont subtilement remarqué que je les esquivais dans toutes mes fics (mais heu, je trouvais que ça ne s'y prêtait pas, voilà tout ! Comment ça, c'est trop facile comme excuse ?), dans celle-ci, il y en aura et pas qu'un peu…_

___À la base, j_'écris cette fic pour Elowlie et si elle se retrouve publiée ici c'est entièrement grâce à elle. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'un cadeau et, à l'occasion, d'un entrainement pour voir si j'étais capable ou non de pondre un lemon ! Le scénario n'est donc qu'un prétexte_…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui, sérieusement ? »

Cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis bientôt une demi-journée. Il fallait dire que cela faisait à peu près autant de temps que mon entrejambe avait décidé d'entrer en action. Déjà, ce n'était pas toujours évident à camoufler, ensuite, je n'avais pas prévu de me soulager dans l'immédiat et enfin, je ne comprenais définitivement pas pourquoi mon corps refusait de se calmer. D'habitude, ça ne me causait pas de réel problème tandis que là, des vagues de pensées bien trop audacieuses revenaient à la charge en permanence, empêchant un quelconque relâchement de mon anatomie. Tout ça depuis… depuis… le jus de citron.

« Pourquoi depuis ce putain de jus de citron ? »

Ça, c'était la deuxième question qui trottait derrière la première et que, quelque part, je refusais de laisser passer au premier plan, ayant bien trop peur d'y trouver une réponse… Car, ce jus de citron, je l'avais fait avec le marimo. Si, si, cet enfoiré était rentré dans ma cuisine pour devenir mon commis d'un jour…

Sérieusement, qui avait émis l'idée de me mettre l'un de nous dans les pattes chaque jour pour me « décharger » un peu de cette lourde tâche qui m'incombait ? D'accord, avec l'appétit de certains membres de l'équipage, le travail devenait considérable mais avoir une présence en plus dans la cuisine, à laquelle il fallait tout apprendre… C'était plutôt une perte qu'un gain de temps… Enfin bon, ça me faisait un peu de compagnie aussi, et puis quand il s'agissait de mes délicieuses mellorines, je ne rechignais pas non plus.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'autre vert et lui, il était pas foutu de faire quoique ce soit correctement. Cuire des pâtes semblait déjà hors de sa portée, pas les cuire correctement, non juste les mettre à cuire ! Du coup, je l'avais laissé à presser des citrons. Et bien, même ça, il a pas été foutu d'y arriver !

Alors, je m'étais placé derrière lui, j'avais posé ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer le bon geste… Et, ouais… C'était depuis ce moment-là que je me sentais plus… Je devais couver quelque chose. Oui, nos corps s'étaient frôlés. Oui, j'avais rougi en sentant sa peau chaude sous mes doigts et oui, mon entrejambe refusait de se calmer depuis. Mais c'était un mec ! Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! S'exciter pour le marimo… On aurait tout vu…

Bref, il me restait une demi-heure avant d'attaquer la préparation du dîner ce qui me laissait le temps de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour régler le problème. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais je pourrais ainsi y terminer ma petite affaire rapidement pour oublier toute cette histoire ridicule. Après tout, je devais juste être affreusement en manque au point que le moindre contact physique avait pu me perturber.

Je quittai donc discrètement la cuisine, prenant bien soin d'éviter tout autre passager du Sunny au hasard des couloirs et refermai la porte sur moi, enclenchant attentivement le verrou. Sans attendre, je détachai ma ceinture et laissai glisser mon pantalon au sol, rapidement rejoint par mon sous-vêtement.

En temps normaux, j'aurais enlevé, un à un, chacun de mes vêtements avant de les plier et de les poser délicatement sur un meuble prévu à cet effet. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais une sensation d'urgence inconnue jusqu'alors et, oubliant un instant mes habitudes méticuleuses, je glissai, enfin, une main sur mon sexe douloureusement durci depuis déjà trop longtemps tandis que l'autre venait s'appuyer sur la porte, prête à me soutenir.

Avec soulagement, j'entamai un va-et-vient rapide. Plus vite ce serait terminé, plus vite j'en aurais fini avec ces images outrageuses qui s'imposaient à moi. Jamais encore je n'avais fantasmé sur un corps masculin et je ne comptais pas recommencer de sitôt.

« Une envie pressante, Love-Cook ? »

Cette voix, que j'aurais reconnue entre mille, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, sans pour autant parvenir à éteindre mes effroyables ardeurs, et j'interrompis instantanément mes activités honteuses. Mon visage qui, quelques instants plus tôt, avait du afficher une moue obscène, s'empourpra et je relevai brusquement la tête vers l'auteur de la réplique.

Je découvris ainsi un spectacle que je ne saurais qualifier : le marimo, entièrement nu et assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de la douche, me fixait, réjoui, sans gêne, sans même interrompre les gestes que j'avais cessés deux secondes auparavant. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et ne pus m'empêcher d'ancrer mon regard sur ce va-et-vient dégradant qu'il n'envisageait apparemment pas de me dissimuler.

« Quoi ? La technique ne te convient pas ? »

Je restai interdit, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit et tout aussi incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

« Ah, je te gêne peut-être. Mais tu sais, on doit bientôt retourner dans la cuisine donc si tu veux te vider, va falloir que t'acceptes de faire ça en même temps que moi. »

Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre, perplexe. Je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir le sens de ses paroles, pourtant exprimé abruptement. Conscient de ma réserve et de mon embarras excessifs, de son point de vue en tous cas, le marimo prit les devants, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

« Et quoi ? On est des mecs ! Viens-là ! »

Cela ne me débloqua en rien. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Je n'en étais même pas à me demander s'il fallait que je m'enfuie ou que je me dirige vers lui. Non, j'essayais encore seulement de réaliser la situation. Alors, il s'approcha de moi et, attrapant mon poignet, m'entraîna vers le bord de la baignoire. Le pantalon aux chevilles, trébuchant, les pensées en vrac, incohérentes, je ne luttai pas, déjà pris dans un brouillard flou et informulé.

Quand je sentis le contact aussi froid sous mon assise que les mains du marimo étaient brûlantes, ma conscience prit un instant le contrôle de mon corps et je me débâtis gentiment. Il m'en dissuada bien vite.

« Tu comptes te barrer à poil dans le Sunny ? J'en connais qui vont être surprises ! Baka-Cook, tu te termines et tu te casses, il est où le problème exactement ? »

Son ton s'était durci. Encore une fois, je ne répondis pas et me contentai de tourner la tête vers le carrelage mural qui me sembla tout à coup d'une excellente facture. Il avait été posé remarquablement. Les jointures étaient d'une régularité exceptionnelle et… la réalité me rattrapa bien vite quand je sentis le vert se placer derrière moi, ses jambes se pressant contre les miennes, nous plaçant dans un équilibre précaire sur le rebord. Une dangereuse chaleur m'inonda et je m'apprêtai à me lever quand sa voix, devenue calme, presque indifférente m'en empêcha.

« Bouge pas. Je vais te donner un coup de main, c'est tout… Comme t'es pas foutu de t'y mettre tout seul. »

Il accompagna sa réplique d'une main posée sur ma cuisse me calant contre lui et je devins incapable de réprimer un tremblement. Ce n'était pas de la peur, certainement pas du désir, mais sans doute un étrange mélange de bien trop d'émotions, qui ne laissait aucune place à la moindre réflexion. Une seule chose était sûre : je n'étais pas bien.

« Chuut, calme-toi. Imagine que c'est une femme, celle que tu veux, et laisse-toi aller. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. »

Alors qu'il égrenait ces mots, rassurant, les doigts du marimo quittèrent ma cuisse pour venir masquer doucement mes yeux, autant que pour glisser ma tête dans son cou mais mon tremblement ne cessa que lorsque son autre main attrapa d'un geste expert mon sexe toujours dur. Happé par le plaisir qu'il commençait à me procurer, je tentai de suivre son conseil.

Cependant, enserré de son corps musclé, il m'était impossible de faire abstraction de cet homme contre lequel je me laissais dangereusement aller. Et au-delà, je sentais, ardemment, son membre pressé dans mon dos jusqu'à la naissance de… Je frémis. De dégoût. De moi-même. Car, ce contact, je ne le détestais pas. Au contraire, il occupait une place de plus en plus grande dans mes pensées, m'excitant davantage encore jusqu'à ce que…

« Et voilà. C'était pas si difficile ! »

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le sourire mi-amusé, mi-satisfait du marimo, comme si ce que nous venions de faire était aussi anodin que de presser un citron. Cela me refroidit violemment. Lui voyait cet acte comme la simple réalisation d'un besoin physique alors que je venais de prendre un réel plaisir à me faire masturber par ses mains, contre lui, parce que c'était ses mains, parce que c'était lui. Je me sentais sale, odieux.

Perdu devant mon misérable constat, je ne remarquai pas qu'il s'était emparé d'une serviette pour essuyer les traces de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Glissant sa main sur mon torse, il ne parut pas remarquer le trouble anormal qui me parcourut et je m'empressai d'achever la tâche à sa place, ancrant définitivement mon regard sur la porte de la salle de bain. Plus embarrassé que jamais, je murmurai dans un souffle :

« Merci. »

Intrigué, il souleva un sourcil. Je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche… C'était peut-être étrange de le remercier pour un tel service. Oui, c'était définitivement étrange. Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Comment allait-il réa…

« De rien. C'était un plaisir. »

Il avait répondu, railleur, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, exprimant à mon tour une surprise non dissimulée.

« Façon d'parler… Flippe pas… »

J'aurais du me sentir rassuré et je tentai vainement d'adopter une attitude détendue, plus proche de la sienne. Malheureusement, c'était bien trop me demander. Je ne savais pas si lui avait déjà été confronté à ce genre de situations pour pouvoir demeurer aussi stoïque jusqu'à prendre ainsi les devants, et quelque part je ne tenais pas à le savoir, cependant il avait vraiment l'air de savoir comme s'y prendre tandis que je restai immobile, délaissé, ridicule.

« Si tu ne vires pas tes fesses de là, c'est que… tu as bien conscience que tu me dois un service, pas vrai ? »

Mon visage avait du se décomposer sans même que je ne le réalise car le marimo enchaîna rapidement, sans doute agacé par ma naïveté exacerbée dans le domaine.

« Mais arrête de stresser comme une fillette ! J'ai bien compris que t'étais pas prêt à me prendre la pareille. T'inquiète pas, tu vas juste m'aider… »

Je ne sais si ses paroles se voulaient rassurantes car il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait alors habilement échangé nos positions. Quelque part, je me sentis tout de suite mieux, sans pour autant réussir à décrisper mon corps : dos à moi, il ne pouvait plus me voir et il ne m'avait, pour le moment, rien demander de plus. Je retins néanmoins mon souffle, attendant la sentence. Quoiqu'il propose, je pouvais toujours refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pose juste tes mains là, comme ça. »

Il avait attrapé les miennes, mon cœur fit un bond plus que déplacé et je priai pour que son corps musclé, contre lequel j'étais blotti, n'ait rien ressenti. Il avait déposé l'une d'elles contre son torse chaud, me procurant ainsi une attache solide. Je fermai les yeux pour échapper un peu à la réalité, traîtreusement agréable, et je sentis qu'il positionnait mon autre main sur le dos de la sienne qui s'empressa de rejoindre son membre.

Il avait tenu parole, je ne le touchais pas. En revanche, je suivais chacun de ses mouvements vers le plaisir. Le va-et-vient se fit d'abord doux, de peur peut-être que je ne le lâche. Au lieu de me défaire de la situation, je me surpris à me concentrer de plus en plus sur ce geste répété encore et encore. Si proche de son anatomie. Si…

Infiniment doucement, sa main chercha à se retirer et, instantanément, mes doigts se crispèrent sur les siens, les entrelaçant et franchissant, par là même, la si maigre distance qui les séparaient de cette peau dont je craignais le contact. Je sursautai contre le marimo, m'agrippant à son torse, plaquant mon front contre son omoplate et fermant les yeux à m'en broyer les paupières. Parce que j'aurais du vivement retirer ma main et que je n'avais rien fait. Le bout de mes doigts reposait toujours sur cette zone interdite, caressant doucement, toujours emporté par le mouvement régulier du vert. C'était effrayant et, entre mes bras, il ne pouvait plus me rassurer.

C'est alors que je l'entendis. Un soupir. De pur plaisir. Mes yeux se rouvrirent instantanément et je découvris un corps qui avait perdu son assurance et qui se laissait aller tout contre moi, peu à peu emporté dans les havres de la volupté. Il s'abandonnait à moi, lentement. En toute confiance.

Un bonheur, jusqu'alors inconnu, s'empara de moi et euphorique, je me mis à observer la moindre de ses réactions, m'emparant du plus petit de ses tressaillements au plus profond de ses gémissements. Je réalisai peu à peu que la cause de son état, merveilleusement indécent, c'était moi.

Sa main perdait de sa vigueur et elle se retira peu à peu, laissant la mienne prendre le contrôle. Je ne sais s'il le faisait consciemment ou non, et à vrai dire je m'en fichais royalement. Plus rien ne comptait autre que sa respiration saccadée et ses frissons enfiévrés. Sa tête s'était échouée doucement sur mon épaule et ses yeux s'entrouvraient parfois comme cherchant mon regard. Ses bras, libérés, s'agrippaient délicieusement aux miens.

Comme maître de la situation, je contemplai toutes ces délicieuses pulsions qui n'appartiendraient qu'à moi, bien trop heureux. Et, par dessus tout, ses lèvres entrouvertes m'attiraient toujours plus fortement. Alors, je me penchai délicatement vers elles et un gémissement plus rauque les franchit tandis que son corps s'était brusquement contracté puis relâché plusieurs fois.

Il avait joui. Entre mes doigts. Entre mes bras. Et j'avais trouvé ça divin. Lui, s'était complètement détendu contre moi, les yeux clos, comme prêt à s'endormir. Je priai un instant pour que cela arrive, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sa respiration se calma et il se redressa doucement, noyant ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'arrivai à déchiffrer ce regard, sérieux et léger à la fois.

« Tu sais y faire. »

Alors c'était ça qu'il fallait dire plutôt que de remercier… Il avait souri et nos regards s'étaient détachés. Avais-je senti, enfin, un brin de gêne avant qu'il ne se détourne vers la serviette que je lui tendais ? Non, j'avais du rêver car, à peine avait-il achevé de se nettoyer, qu'il répliquait déjà, moqueur.

« Si chacun recommence à bander quand l'autre réussit à se vider, on risque pas d'en finir ! »

Il avait fixé mon entrejambe et je réalisai seulement ce qu'il voulait dire. Son moment de plaisir avait eu la fâcheuse conséquence de raviver le mien. La rougeur qui avait réussi à s'éclipser revint à la charge et, de nouveau, je perdis toute assurance. Je réalisai par la même occasion que j'avais tenté de l'embrasser et, même s'il n'en avait pas parlé, il n'avait pas pu ne pas le remarquer.

« Sois pas gêné, c'est plutôt flatteur. Bouge pas, on va arranger ça… J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu un festin pour ce soir… »

À ces mots, le marimo s'accroupit entre mes jambes. Je paniquai et commençai à les resserrer mais ses mains puissantes les agrippèrent et les rouvrirent sans peine : lui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait alors que j'étais définitivement le plus paumé de nous deux, ce qui devait jouer sur nos forces respectives.

Il observa un instant mon sexe à nouveau dur et dressé. Après un dangereux sourire, il approcha doucement son visage avant d'esquiver l'objet de son attention et de glisser sa langue sur ma cuisse. Je gémis, plus que de raison. Son souffle chaud frôlant mon intimité me rendait fou à mesure que ses lèvres s'approchaient de mon désir. Non, il jouait avec moi, il n'allait quand même pas…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il s'était stoppé, si proche, et me regardait, espiègle.

« Je le ferai… avait-il repris. Si tu me le demandes. »

Le défi était lancé.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Prière d'avoir pitié de mon inexpérience en la matière ! ^^ Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas fait grand chose mais ça viendra ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements ! Et merci à celles qui ont reviewé sans que je puisse leur répondre !  
C'est parti pour la suite !_

* * *

Le défi était lancé. Sauf que j'étais incapable de lui demander un tel service. Et d'ailleurs, je n'en voulais pas. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'efforçais de penser même si la situation laissait clairement entendre le contraire. Le marimo, plus bas, s'impatientait. Il avait posé gentiment sa tête sur ma cuisse, attendant ma requête.

« Alors ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Juste quelques mots en échange d'un p'tit plaisir… T'auras pas cette chance tous les jours… »

Il accentua son discours en remontant sa main le long de ma jambe avec une lenteur exagérée. Je me cambrai doucement sous la caresse, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas mais, évidemment, sa main refusa de poursuivre son ascension au-delà. J'étouffai aussi discrètement que possible un gémissement de frustration, qui ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu. Il eut un sourire narquois et patienta à nouveau, me fixant du regard, amusé.

« S'il… te plaît… murmurai-je, hésitant. »

Ses yeux pétillèrent dangereusement.

« Tu peux… poursuivis-je de plus en plus faiblement, lé… cher… ma… »

Immédiatement, je sentis sa langue frôler délicieusement la peau de mon bas-ventre.

« Te lécher quoi ? fit-il, enjôleur. »

Il poursuivit le tracé d'un délicat sillon humide, attisant mes envies et usant ma patience qui bataillait nerveusement avec ma gêne profonde et ma moralité déjà bien entamée.

« Mon… Entre mes… jambes… »

Sa langue, obéissante, se mit à caresser consciencieusement mes bourses. Aérienne, elle les imprégna de cette salive masculine. Je soupirai d'aise et je le sentis sourire, comme satisfait, poursuivant inlassablement ses cajoleries. Il savait que moi, je ne l'étais pas, pas complètement et il travaillait au corps ma persévérance avec un amusement évident et grandissant.

« Plus… haut… »

Enfin, il s'autorisa à remonter le long de mon membre impatient, me faisant délicieusement frémir. Ma respiration se fit hachée, rapidement parasitée de bruissements indécents ponctuant les méandres langoureux de sa langue sur ma peau. Mais je voulais davantage.

Difficilement, je m'empêchai de lui intimer de me prendre en bouche. Ce n'était pas la peine, je savais qu'il trouverait toujours un arrangement pour exciter ma frustration tant que je ne lui dirais pas explicitement ce qu'il voulait à tout prix entendre.

Péniblement, je réprimai mes lents et profonds coups de bassins incontrôlés, comme autant de va-et-vient inassouvis, lorsque sa langue redescendait jusqu'à la base de mon sexe contrarié. Je crevais d'envie de lui hurler de m'avaler sur le champ mais ma putain de conscience s'y opposait, intransigeante, sans pour autant calmer mes pulsions.

Douloureusement, je retins mes mains de le forcer d'aller plus loin lorsqu'il décrivit précautionneusement des cercles lents au sommet de ma verge.

« J'ai envie de tellement plus… »

Ces mots n'étaient pas les miens. Il venait d'exprimer tout haut, langoureux, ce que je pensais tout bas. Cela me fit l'effet d'une décharge et je perdis pieds. Au même moment, il glissa son pouce et son index autour de mon membre, le massant doucement dans un mouvement entêtant, comme me rapprochant toujours plus de ce désir complètement fou. Plus il me branlait, plus je m'habituais à cette folie, plus je la désirais, comme si cet acte se devait d'être le prolongement évident de ces gestes délicieux.

Les mots qu'il attendait se dessinèrent dans ma tête. À chaque aller-retour, ils résonnaient davantage. Et bientôt, il n'y eu plus qu'eux, ces quatre mots ridicules et toutes leurs promesses. Je les criai sans un son, je les hurlai de tout mon corps. Et je les savourais déjà, durs, violents. Inconvenants, captivants. Excitants. Enfin, je les sentis caresser mon palais. Alors ma conscience, vaincue, tenta de les retenir. Vainement. Il était déjà bien trop tard…

« Suce-moi la bite. »

Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres, dans un souffle rauque. Je les avais dits. Et je fus immédiatement envahi d'émotions contradictoires. L'exquise ivresse d'avoir senti ces sons interdits glisser vers lui commençait déjà à s'évaporer, en proie à l'embarras et l'écœurement dont les vagues dévastatrices menaçaient de se déverser. L'instant se suspendit dans un supplice.

Et pourtant, mon impératif venait de signer ma délivrance. Le marimo se jeta sur mon membre que je sentis sombrer sous une incroyable chaleur humide. Son ardeur éclipsa rapidement ma gêne et je ne parvins pas à regretter d'avoir osé lui ordonner un tel acte. Mon bien-être était trop grand en ces instants de plaisir à l'état pur.

Alors que mon sexe se laissait frôler, enlacer, combler par sa langue et ses lèvres toutes à la fois, inconsciemment, mes doigts rejoignirent ses cheveux, s'y mêlèrent, effleurèrent sa joue et caressèrent son omoplate, s'ancrèrent dans son épaule et agrippèrent sa nuque. Pour me prouver que c'était vrai. Pour me prouver que c'était lui. Son contact faisait encore monter la température et j'osai, l'espace d'un instant, entrouvrir les yeux. L'image que j'aperçus se grava irrémédiablement dans ma mémoire.

Le marimo, mon membre entre les lèvres, avait levé les siens vers moi, passionnés. Je ne sais si le hasard avait voulu que nos regards se croisent en cet instant ou s'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, jouissant du spectacle que je lui offrais, sans pour autant négliger son délicieux traitement. Mais je me surpris à désirer qu'il se plaise à me regarder me cambrer à chacune de ses caresses buccales, gémir lorsqu'il accentuait délicieusement la pression sur ma verge, soupirer sous une plus délicate attention sur mon gland.

Dans ce fantasme dangereusement réaliste, il ne serait pas question de dominant ou de dominé. Il n'y aurait que celui qui prendrait du plaisir à en donner et celui qui donnerait du plaisir à en prendre. Et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je caressai l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être, nous pourrions faire les deux à la fois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pus soutenir davantage son regard, comme submergé. Ma tête bascula en arrière et je m'abandonnai tout entier à lui…

« Zo… ro… je… »

Il savait et il ne s'arrêta pas.

* * *

« Grouille, Baka-Cook ! Sauf si tu veux que j'dise aux autres qu'yaura rien à bouffer c'soir ? »

Sa réplique me sortit brutalement de la douce torpeur dans laquelle j'avais lentement sombré après avoir joui dans sa gorge, dans une volupté insondable, dans un râle qui avait emporté mes mots et ma conscience. Alors, il avait attendu que ma passion s'apaise et il m'avait relâché.

À travers le brouillard de mes sens épuisés, une timide déglutition était parvenue à mes oreilles. Ces dernières avaient rougi lorsque j'avais vaguement saisi ce que cela signifiait. Puis, je l'avais senti s'éloigner et plus rien. Enfin, plus grand-chose. J'étais resté prisonnier d'une somnolence confortable. J'avais chaud, je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais bien. Vraiment bien.

Mais la fameuse réplique avait coupé court à ma savoureuse indolence. Et je renouai avec la réalité : j'étais en retard. Ce mot n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de faire partie de mon vocabulaire.

J'étais en retard sur mes préparations. Comment diable avais-je pu laisser une telle atrocité se produire ? Je répugnais à l'idée de faire attendre mes mellorines tout comme il m'était impossible de leur présenter un plat imparfait sous prétexte que j'étais pressé par le temps.

J'étais en retard sur mes préparations car j'avais fait des saloperies. Cela dépassait tout bonnement l'entendement. Même si mes jolies sirènes avaient des corps de rêves, je n'avais jamais sérieusement envisagé d'avoir ce genre de rapport avec l'une d'entre elles et encore moins à bord du Sunny, dans une salle de bain, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Elles non plus d'ailleurs. Surtout elles, admettons.

J'étais en retard sur mes préparations car j'avais fait des saloperies avec le marimo. La réalité était parfois bien cruelle. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais aimé ça. J'envisageai un instant la pendaison avec le flexible de douche avant d'admettre que ce serait révéler aux yeux de tous ce qu'il venait de se produire. En même temps, si j'étais mort, cela importait peu mais je pouvais toujours me louper… et me rétamer sur le carrelage toujours aussi bien posé que tout à l'heure.

« Ou alors c'est moi qui fait la bouffe. »

La menace était réelle. Mort ou vif, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser commettre une telle atrocité. Je me résolus donc à mettre de côté l'évidence de nos derniers instants pour me rhabiller en vitesse, regagner rapidement la cuisine, me laver les mains précautionneusement et à trois reprises avant de sélectionner mes précieux ingrédients.

Je commençais à les découper lorsque le marimo me rejoignit. Focalisé sur la réalisation de mon plat, je lui avais négligemment désigné le pressoir à citrons vers lequel il se dirigea en maugréant. Je n'avais pas besoin de jus mais il ne savait rien faire d'autre et ça finirait bien par me servir…

Alors que je reportais mon attention sur ma propre tâche, une aura de sombre concentration envahit la pièce.

« Ittoyru… »

Je lâchai précipitamment ma courgette pour tenter d'éviter un massacre mais il était déjà trop tard.

« …Iai Shishi Sonson ! »

Je devais admettre qu'il avait séparé le citron en deux moitiés parfaites… Tout aussi efficacement que la planche à découper, bonne à jeter, et laissant une admirable entaille sur le plan de travail. Je fulminai et résistai admirablement à la tentation de lui foutre un coup de pied au cul pour qu'il quitte les lieux au plus vite, évitant par là même des complications avec le reste de l'équipage. Je me contentai de lui grogner mon exaspération, achevant rapidement de débiter mes légumes.

« Bordel, marimo ! Tu peux pas couper un citron normalement ? T'es en train de défoncer la cuisine !

- Tes lames sont merdiques, se défendit-il, faut bien que je compense en technique ! »

Exaspéré, je soupirai profondément, démarrant la cuisson de mon plat, sans parvenir à m'empêcher de répliquer.

« Tu as dans les mains un couteau de cuisine, ça n'a rien à voir avec tes cure-dents ! T'y connais vraiment rien en technique, baka…

- C'est pas c'que t'avais l'air de penser tout à l'heure, Love-Cook… »

Mon geste se suspendit. Son ton s'était fait moqueur et je compris enfin pourquoi il ne s'était pas énervé aussi violemment que d'habitude alors que lui n'avait pas de raison apparente de se retenir : il venait de trouver un nouveau terrain de jeu pour me faire enrager, un terrain de jeu où je n'étais pas capable de le suivre. Pas encore, en tous cas.

En effet, alors que je voulus accueillir sa remarque dignement, les rougeurs qui m'avaient quitté, réapparurent sans crier gare et un léger tremblement agita mes mains. J'étais incapable de répliquer.

Alors, je refusai de remarquer ce demi-sourire victorieux qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres et nous continuâmes nos activités dans un silence religieux… Naïvement, j'avais pensé qu'il ne tirerait pas avantage de la situation. Il me restait une chose à faire : éviter à tout prix que ce genre de répliques s'étende à un tout autre public.

* * *

Je tirai nerveusement sur ma cigarette. Finalement, il ne s'était rien passé au cours du repas et nous nous étions même payé le luxe de quelques-uns de nos bons vieux différents. Après tout, qui aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit et pourquoi se serait-il amusé à sous-entendre des faits qui auraient pu le desservir, lui aussi ? La tension qui m'avait tiraillé commençait enfin à me quitter. Cependant, de nouvelles réjouissances m'attendaient.

Oui, le moment était venu - malvenu mais venu tout de même -, celui de mettre au clair, avec moi-même, ce qu'il s'était produit dans l'après-midi. L'espace d'un instant, je me surpris à savourer les souvenirs enfiévrés de ce moment hors-normes et je me repris bien vite. Mon but n'était pas de fantasmer, je comptais bien faire la part des choses.

Alors oui, j'avais joui. Deux fois. Et le marimo aussi. Une fois. Cet abruti avait l'air de trouver ça tout à fait normal donc la situation ne devait pas être si rarissime entre deux hommes. Peut-être même que cet enfoiré avait l'habitude d'échanger ce genre de services et que je n'étais pas le premier à bord à profiter d'un tel échange.

Cette pensée me noua étrangement le ventre… le dégoût, sans doute, d'imaginer le marimo partager un moment intime avec notre capitaine ou tout autre mâle de l'équipage. Cela me rassura, un peu.

En revanche, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout, c'était un tout autre aspect de la question : j'avais aimé, et encore, le mot me parut bien faible pour décrire ces vagues passionnées qui m'avaient bousculé.

Et ce n'était pas seulement le plaisir brut que j'avais aimé. J'avais aimé que ce soit le marimo que me le procure. J'avais été incapable d'imaginer une autre personne à sa place et, quelque part, je n'avais même pas essayé. Pire encore : dans mes délires lubriques, j'avais espéré bien plus que ce que nous avions fait.

À froid, les envies qui m'avaient effleuré me révulsèrent. Cela me rassura encore. Après tout, si ces fantasmes passagers me laissaient de marbre, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas si graves et que je devais dédramatiser.

Et puis c'était arrivé une fois, juste une ridicule petite fois. Ça me faisait même une expérience supplémentaire, s'il fallait vraiment être optimiste. Maintenant, j'avais simplement à oublier l'incident. Le marimo le ferait aussi, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Et pour cela, je devais calmer cette putain d'envie qui m'avait repris. La pensée de faire ça là, immédiatement, accoudé au bastingage, prenant le risque délicieux de me satisfaire à l'air libre au gré des allées et venues de mes nakamas, me traversa l'esprit.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de me soulager ainsi auparavant. Il était décidément urgent que j'oublie cet épisode et, pour ce soir, ma décision était prise, je ne tenterais rien. J'avais bien trop peur de me replonger dans mes rêveries masculines. Les conneries, c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai des rêves plein la tête. Pas les bons. Ils l'avaient étés, bons, pourtant. En témoignait une érection tout à fait respectable. Mais ils étaient en parfaite inadéquation avec mes choix de la veille. La nuit porte conseil, dit-on. Et bien, je m'en serais bien passé, de ces conseils-là. Surtout lorsque je m'étais lavé… Nu, évidement, sur les lieux du crime…

« …ji ! »

Je sursautai et repris rapidement contenance. Après tout, aujourd'hui, j'étais en délicieuse compagnie. Je devais profiter intensément de ce bonheur évident.

« Oui ma Nami-swaaaaaan ? répondis-je mielleusement.

- C'est un peu tard pour tes manies. C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle !

- Toutes mes excuses, Nami-chérie, j'étais absorbé par mes réflexions ! Je cherchais comment te faire passer la plus agréable de tes journées à mes côtés !

- En répondant, ce serait déjà pas mal. Bon, je fais quoi ?

- Rien du tout ! Comment pourrais-je te laisser trimer d'une quelconque manière ? Alors installe-toi, à ton aise, et patiente encore quelques instants, le petit déjeuner est bientôt servi.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ! »

Et quelques instants plus tard, la table accueillit un à un les membres de l'équipage : Luffy arriva en hurlant, comme à son habitude, talonné par Chopper et Brook. Usopp rejoignit la troupe en compagnie de Francky, plongés dans une discussion hautement technique. Robin attendit tranquillement que tout ce monde s'installe pour passer la porte à son tour. Et le dernier se fit attendre, encore une fois, mais finit par ramener son gazon sous mes insultes matinales. Elles avaient d'ailleurs été plus violentes qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être parce que nos regards s'étaient croisés, me rappelant, fébrile, nos folies de la veille.

J'avais d'ailleurs eu bien du mal à le quitter des yeux par la suite et je fus soulagé de voir la pièce se vider peu à peu. Ma précieuse Nami, en dernière, me proposa à nouveau son aide mais je déclinai. Ravie, elle ne tarda pas à s'éclipser discrètement pour rapporter son matériel de cartographie. Après tout, elle s'était engagée auprès de son capitaine à passer la journée dans la cuisine, elle devait s'y tenir. Bientôt, seul le bruissement du papier régna alors que je peaufinais tranquillement une recette, heureux de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ce plaisir solitaire.

Il me manquait un ingrédient. Il me fallait quelque chose de simple, qui saurait faire ressortir le bouquet de saveurs que j'avais déjà réalisé. Songeur, mon regard balaya les épices que j'avais à disposition. Rien ne me convenait. Alors, il erra tranquillement d'un placard à l'autre, dans mes réserves, un peu partout à la recherche d'une idée. Et il finit par se poser sur le pressoir. C'est ça qu'il me fallait. Du jus de citron.

Oui, un simple jus de citron, ce serait parfait...

Et tout me revint brusquement en mémoire : notre premier contact, mes envies grandissantes et mon effarement. Ses avances, ses caresses. Mes réticences et mon ivresse. Sa violence et ma défaite. Nos jouissances, mon allégresse. Tout. Et je n'eus bientôt plus qu'une envie en tête : recommencer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez, c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le temps me parut interminable jusqu'au déjeuner, et ce, malgré l'agréable présence de ma douce Nami-swan qui traçait adorablement ses cartes avec une précision et un soin émérites… Même si, à dire vrai, je n'avais pas réellement réussi à y prêter attention.

Au cours du repas, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je dévisageai longuement le marimo, cherchant inlassablement ce qu'il pouvait bien penser lui-même. Avait-il oublié nos petits jeux de la veille ? Ou nos plaisirs indécents repassaient-ils en boucle dans sa tête ? Pour lui, était-ce une expérience comme une autre, sans lendemain ? Ou envisageait-il également de recommencer ? Nos yeux s'étaient croisés à quelques reprises mais les siens restaient désespérément indéchiffrables.

Plusieurs fois, il avait amorcé nos disputes puériles, sans doute pour détourner l'attention de l'équipage loin de mes regards insistants. Les réflexes reprenaient alors rapidement le dessus mais un avertissement, un coup de poing ou autre achevait bien vite nos querelles et mes pensées en revenaient encore et toujours au même point : qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ?

Notre première fois avait été le fruit du hasard, enfin il me semble, et un hasard arrangeant, effaçant les gênes, évitant les demandes, un excellent prétexte en somme. Concrètement, nous n'avions maintenant plus ce prétexte et je me voyais très mal proposer une petite séance de détente dénudée au marimo sur le ton de la conversation… Lui avouer que j'en crevais d'envie ne faisait pas non plus partie de mes plans.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je déposai la dernière assiette, propre et sèche, dans son placard. Me recomposant un visage radieux, je me tournai vers mon obligée du jour et lui dévoilai que mon travail était, pour le moment, terminé, qu'elle pouvait donc se retirer en des lieux plus adéquats pour ses délicieuses occupations et enfin que, si elle le désirait, je passerais la chercher lorsque je reprendrais mes tâches quotidiennes. Elle s'éclipsa donc rapidement, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et je décidai de les laisser seules elles aussi, quittant ma cuisine pour prendre un peu l'air.

Sans réfléchir, je me rendis de la cuisine à notre magnifique pelouse que je sillonnai de long en large, puis de la pelouse au gouvernail autour duquel je fis les cent pas, et du gouvernail à notre cabine où je rangeai, un temps, le chaos ambiant. Peu m'importait du moment que je ne finissais pas dans la salle de bain, sans ce putain de prétexte dont j'avais tant besoin.

De la cabine, je me dirigeai vers le bar contemplant les poissons sans vraiment les voir, du bar je rejoignis la bibliothèque où je me perdis dans les rayonnages, de la bibliothèque je pénétrai dans la salle de bain où je… où je… Merde.

Qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? Cette question était stupide, je savais pertinemment ce qui m'avait amené ici, mais je n'avais pu l'empêcher de me traverser la tête car mes pas m'avait guidé jusqu'ici sans que j'en ai réellement conscience. Décidément, ces pensées dont je cherchais à me défaire, le temps de rencontrer une nouvelle opportunité, n'étaient d'aucune patience…

Fatigué de toutes ces complications, je me laissai choir là où, la veille, j'avais pris tant de plaisir, me replongeant presque douloureusement dans ces souvenirs qui me paraissaient déjà irréels. Alors que mes mains furent dangereusement tentées de m'aider davantage à fouiller ma mémoire, je me relevai brusquement, quittai la pièce en claquant la porte et appuyai mes deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo d'à côté.

Comment étais-je ainsi devenu esclave de mes désirs ? Hésitant, je levai doucement les yeux vers le miroir qui me renvoya une image que je ne reconnaissais pas. L'homme que j'aperçus était complètement déboussolé, tiraillé, prisonnier par la perversité. Où était passée cette volonté inébranlable qui brillait habituellement dans mes yeux ? La lueur de ma détermination s'était éclipsée derrière une concupiscence coupable. Cet homme n'était qu'un pâle reflet, dévoyé et misérable.

Qu'avais-je espéré en venant ici ? Que le marimo se pointe et qu'on recommence ensemble nos bêtises ? Qu'on aille même plus loin ? Je frissonnai à l'idée que cela m'avait bien plus qu'effleuré et je baissai mon regard, ne supportant plus le spectacle de ces yeux indécis. Je me sentais sale, immonde.

Alors, j'aspergeai mon visage d'eau, me lavant de mes pulsions devenues maîtresses, de cette crasse immatérielle qui me collait à la peau. Peu à peu, la fraîcheur calma mes désirs répugnants, faisant resurgir à sa place une profonde honte. J'eus soudainement envie de vomir et je contemplai, le ventre noué, méprisable, la vasque d'un blanc pur, bien trop pur.

« Je vois que tu n'aimes pas conserver une dette trop longtemps… »

Le marimo s'était glissé discrètement dans mon dos et avait murmuré ces quelques mots. Sa voix assurée ne laissant en rien supposer une quelconque surprise de me retrouver là, offrant même un alibi, aussi stupide soit-il, à ma présence.

Mon cœur fit un bond, accentuant mon écœurement, pendant que le reste de mon corps se crispait quand je sentis son torse chaud s'appuyer contre moi. Nullement heurté par mon silence, il empoigna mon épaule d'une main et redressa mon dos voûté pour souffler une terrible exigence à mon oreille :

« Suce-moi la bite. »

Ses mots me pétrifièrent et je réprimai une violente nausée. Voilà ce que j'avais cherché. Ma réaction ne sembla pas l'émouvoir, au contraire, c'est passablement amusé qu'il reprit, la voix basse :

« Quoi ? T'es choqué ? Je répète seulement c'que t'as dit hier… Tu t'en rappelles, pas vrai ? »

Je m'en rappelais bien assez et il le savait pertinemment. Il se réjouissait simplement de remuer ses sabres dans ma plaie. Malgré tout, je parvins à articuler péniblement une réponse.

« Mais j'étais excité… »

Elle était visiblement peu convaincante car le marimo répliqua dans la seconde, s'emparant de ma hanche d'une main puissante et plaquant son bassin contre moi.

« Si c'est qu'ça, je l'suis aussi. »

Son geste brutal m'avait rendu le témoin privilégié de sa dangereuse érection. Ma respiration se coupa alors que des vagues d'excitation s'écrasaient contre les barrières de ma révulsion. Raffermissant son emprise et imprimant de légers coups de bassin dans le bas (trop bas) de mon dos, il poursuivit son petit discours.

« Me dis pas que t'en as pas envie. T'as passé ton temps à m'regarder ce midi… T'as pensé qu'à _ça_ depuis hier… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ici, sinon ? Lève la tête et regarde-toi. Ose me dire que j'me plante. »

Son autre main s'était saisie de mon menton, me forçant à le lever vers le miroir. Mes yeux croisèrent alors les siens, terriblement excités et excitants, puis les miens, abîmés dans l'inconstance. Cette dernière provoqua un sursaut de ma conscience, me faisant prononcer à regret ces quelques mots :

« J'ai pas envie… »

Ma réplique sembla le déstabiliser et il s'immobilisa un instant, lâchant posément, presque insensible :

« Alors casse-toi. »

Cependant, si sa voix m'intimait de partir, ses doigts brûlants se frayèrent un chemin sous ma chemise, caressant ma peau glacée. Je frissonnai. De plaisir et d'amertume.

« Casse-toi, j't'ai dit. »

Provocants, ses doigts glissèrent sur mon entrejambe bien trop couverte. Je gémis et il se moqua gentiment :

« Quelle détermination… Allez, viens… »

Et il m'attira dans la salle de bain. Je succombai.

* * *

Tenant doucement ma main, il me fit asseoir au même endroit. Il avait peut-être conscience que le rebord froid avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une promesse d'atteindre les mêmes plaisirs que la veille, et ce n'était pas vain car j'avais beau m'affirmer le contraire, j'avais peur. Une peur irrationnelle, insensée, illogique mais une peur malgré tout.

« Ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas… »

Mes doigts s'étaient resserrés autour des siens quand ils avaient essayé de se retirer, lui soutirant cette attention. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre ses gestes, debout devant moi.

Sans un mot de plus, ses mains regagnèrent ses vêtements et il s'empressa de libérer un passage à son membre impatient. À sa vue, je réalisai réellement ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Je me sentis brusquement incapable de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Si je me sentais prêt à le toucher de nouveau, l'idée même de faire davantage me glaçait le sang.

« Heu… Zoro… »

Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur. J'avais détourné la tête, le rouge aux joues.

« J'arriverai pas à…

- Mais si. »

Il avait affirmé sa réplique, m'adressant un demi-sourire narquois. Ma peur se mua en panique, il n'allait quand même pas me forcer…

« On va y aller doucement… »

Je le dévisageai, incrédule. « Y aller doucement » ne changeait en rien mon incapacité. Il me resterait impossible d'avoir _ça_ dans la bouche, maintenant comme dans cinq minutes, comme demain, comme… Alors que j'allais protester, un doigt franchit mes lèvres, étouffant mes mots. En grimaçant, il s'empressa de poursuivre :

« Un doigt, rien qu'un doigt, tu dois être capable de m'le sucer correctement, non ? Donc, si tu pouvais desserrer les dents… »

Instinctivement, j'obéis, libérant de ma morsure irréfléchie son index qu'il ne retira pas pour autant. On devait avoir l'air bien cons comme ça mais le marimo ne semblait pas vouloir bouger tant que je ne m'y serais pas collé. C'est donc lentement que je consentis à glisser maladroitement ma langue sous l'importun.

« Oui, vas-y, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable… »

Encourager de telles incongruités, c'était ridicule, aberrant même, et pourtant je me laissai doucement prendre au jeu. Fermant les yeux, je confiai à cette langue le soin de découvrir chaque phalange, contourner son ongle, presser délicatement son doigt contre mon palais.

Alors que je bravai ses interdits, mordillant malicieusement l'intrus, le marimo le retira doucement avant de l'enfoncer à nouveau entre mes lèvres. Appuyant mes mains sur son bassin, je pris rapidement le relais sur le léger va-et-vient qu'il m'imposait et ce mouvement éveilla en moi une douce chaleur. Cette excitation grandissait délicieusement, éclipsant mes doutes et mes craintes. À peine si le contact que je ressentis le long de ma joue me dérangea. Pourtant, il m'était impossible d'ignorer l'identité de cette présence ferme qui avait caressé ma peau. Bien au contraire, l'effleurement m'avait arraché un frémissement. Je ne sais comment il l'interpréta, moi, je savais que c'était de la convoitise.

« C'est bien… Mais tu as envie de plus… »

Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier et je m'empressai de le recouvrir de salive, jouant de ma langue autour de son index, autour de son majeur, entre les deux, dessus, dessous. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je prenais un malin plaisir à les traiter ainsi. Brutalement, je les empalai dans ma gorge avant de reprendre ce va-et-vient enivrant que je commençais à accompagner de tout mon corps, ressentant toujours plus fortement la puissante morsure du désir.

« Voilà… Continue, Sanji, continue… »

Ses doigts se retirèrent et j'attendis, la bouche entrouverte, qu'ils me les rendent, encore un peu plus nombreux. Cependant, ce qui se posa doucement contre mes lèvres n'y ressemblait en rien. Cette peau chaude et lisse qui, quelques instants plutôt, m'avait tant répugné, attendait sagement contre mes lèvres le droit de pénétrer.

J'avais son sexe appuyé contre ma bouche, à une distance infime de ma langue, et cette évidence se refusait d'atteindre ma conscience, retenue par une gourmandise inconnue qui s'empara de moi. Si je sentais déjà son membre contre moi, j'avais l'envie irrésistible de venir le lécher, le goûter, tout doucement, du bout de la langue. Je salivai. Et sans réfléchir, j'avais déjà franchi la distance.

Je sentis alors ses mains rejoindre ma nuque et, lentement, il força l'entrée de ma bouche. Centimètre par centimètre, je sentis son sexe glisser entre mes lèvres pour pénétrer toujours plus loin, caressant ma langue, visant dangereusement ma gorge. Je ne résistai pas. Car c'était bon.

Il gémit doucement et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la source de ce son délicieusement indécent. Son regard était posé sur moi, comme avalant tout sur son passage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser, l'espace d'un instant, ce qu'il se passait et je sentis un flot de panique se mouvoir en moi, loin sous mes pulsions, mais dangereusement agité par cette domination illusoire que Zoro avait sur moi. Rassurant, il m'aida à replonger dans mes envies autrement plus agressives :

« Vas-y. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Je reculai doucement, sentant la peau interdite de son membre caresser mes lèvres, avant de plonger à nouveau sur lui. À chaque aller-retour, je découvrais une nouvelle sensation, de ma langue jouant sur sa verge à ma salive la lubrifiant délicieusement. De temps en temps, la curiosité m'emportait et je libérai mon prisonnier pour partir à la recherche de plaisirs différents, sillonnant de ma langue avide. Il frémissait alors sous mes attentions avant de soupirer de bien-être lorsque je le reprenais en bouche.

Puis son souffle saccadé ne me suffit plus, mes envies se firent pressantes et mon va-et-vient s'accéléra, attisant son désir, encourageant ses gémissements. Je voulais l'entendre, je voulais le sentir, je voulais qu'il prenne un plaisir jamais rencontré jusqu'alors. L'ambition était peut-être trop grande mais ce genre de pensées ne m'atteignait plus depuis longtemps.

Sous la tenue et la vitesse de l'effort, je sentis mes muscles se crisper mais je n'arrivai pas à ralentir. À chaque pénétration, je le sentais plus profondément en moi, lui arrachant de délicieux soubresauts m'encourageant à aller toujours plus loin.

Trop loin. Soudainement, mon estomac se contracta et je me reculai brutalement, évitant la violente nausée qui m'avait saisi, complètement différente de celle qui m'avait tenu au corps quelques instants plus tôt. Celle-ci était mécanique. Je n'avais pas l'habitude, c'était ma première fois en matière de fellation. Et mon corps m'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

Tout aussi mécaniquement, ma main avait pris le relais et, les yeux mi-clos, perdu dans un plaisir que j'avais connu la veille, Zoro n'avait, semblait-il, rien remarquer de l'incident. Alors, bien plus conscient de mes gestes, mes lèvres s'approchèrent à nouveau de son membre, plus douces, et je me mis à guetter ses réactions, devinant ce qui le faisait totalement chavirer.

Pourtant, rapidement, l'avidité se rappela à nouveau à moi et je suçai, comme assoiffé, pendant que mes doigts à l'autre bout de la verge, le branlait, experts. Ses soupirs se muèrent en véritables gémissements. Il parlait, aussi, mais sans que je n'en saisisse le sens. Alors qu'il approchait dangereusement de la jouissance, ses mains tentèrent faiblement de me repousser, je les ignorai, trop pressé de l'emmener jusqu'au bout et il vint.

Il vint. Dans ma bouche. Je sentis une substance amère s'y répandre lentement et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, m'immobilisant.

« Alors, le mien a quel goût ? »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Ah nan ! J'ai tout fait pour t'éviter ça, t'as rien voulu savoir alors maintenant, t'assumes ! »

Brutalement, ses paroles et son léger rejet me revinrent en mémoire. Trop emporté, je n'avais pas réalisé que fatalement s'il devait jouir… Enfin bref, je savais pourtant depuis bien longtemps le fonctionnement de l'homme, comment avais-je pu oublier, même un court instant, l'évidence même ?

Alors que je m'apprêtai à le relâcher pour pouvoir recracher sa semence, je sentis une de ses mains, beaucoup plus forte qu'à l'instant, m'empêcher de me retirer complètement. Je levai un sourcil, sans comprendre.

« J'ai dit… Maintenant, tu assumes. »

Volontairement, il m'avait laissé m'éloigner suffisamment pour que je puisse déglutir sans pour autant me libérer. Ahurissement, colère et fatigue bataillèrent en moi et je lui livrai tout ça en vrac, d'un seul regard. De son côté, il me renvoya une furieuse passion qui balaya mes doutes et j'avalai sans réfléchir. Après tout, je n'étais plus à ça près…

« Alors, t'as aimé ? Non, pas le sperme, s'était-il empressé d'ajouter devant mon regard dépité, mais notre petit moment… »

Il avait lancé ça sur le ton de la conversation, me retenant toujours. Comme si je pouvais lui répondre avec son membre coincé dans la bouche. Comme si j'allais lui dire de toute façon que, oui, j'avais pris mon pied, aussi surprenant soit-il. Je sentis le rouge me monter légèrement aux joues et il prit ça pour un consentement.

« Prouve-le. »

Bien que la situation ne paraisse pas appropriée, je parvins, malgré tout à sursauter. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? D'une, je ne pouvais pas lui faire un long discours, de deux, mon attitude pendant l'acte avait clairement reflété mon avis sur la question. Je n'avais pas meilleure preuve à lui soumettre…

Décidément, il avait parfois un cheminement de pensées complètement obscur et j'espérais que son petit jeu s'arrêterait vite : je commençai à ressentir l'inconfort d'une position trop longtemps maintenue et son membre, forçant ma bouche à rester ouverte, me faisait de plus en plus saliver. Malheureusement, il interpréta mon regard perdu comme une demande à laquelle il s'empressa de répondre.

« Finis-toi. »

Je me figeai.

« Et il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses ça vite car sentir ta langue s'agiter ne me laissera pas de marbre très longtemps… »

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Un grand merci à tou(te)s pour votre soutien et plus particulièrement à "la voix de la raison" ;) !_


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa réplique déclencha en moi un terrible chaos intérieur. Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient, violentes, gênantes, contradictoires…

Repousser, se presser… Apprécier. _Arrête tes délires, t'as pas le temps, t'as pas le temps…_

Et des envies de le faire… De ne pas le faire… Pourquoi perdre ce temps dans un plaisir solitaire ? Pourquoi se démerder seul quand nous sommes deux ?

Échapper, dépêcher… Épancher. _Arrête, t'as pas le temps, t'as pas le temps…_

Et des envies d'obéir… De désobéir… En quoi ce serait bon pour lui ? En quoi ce serait bon pour moi ?

Enfuir, finir… Fléchir. _T'as pas le temps, t'as pas le temps…_

Et des envies de céder… De ne pas céder… De quoi hésiter… De quoi se méfier ?

Prohiber, masturber… Succomber. _Pas le temps… Pas le temps…_

Et des envies de céder… De décider…

« …décider, oui ? »

Sa voix s'agrippa à moi et me remonta brusquement à la surface. J'ouvris les yeux sur mon foutoir intérieur et recrachai toutes ces pensées étouffantes. Au diable les horloges et les incertitudes… Je le ferais car, en prenant cette décision, je profiterais au moins des minutes qui s'égrenaient au lieu de les gâcher, noyées dans un torrent illusoire. Et je ne voulais pas batailler avec Zoro, pas maintenant.

Je libérai rapidement mon sexe durci et commençai à me procurer moi-même du plaisir, oubliant le reste. J'allais finalement m'abîmer dans une lascive félicité quand une caresse effleura ma joue, me retenant un instant de sombrer. Elle fut si légère que je ne l'aurais remarquée si elle ne dénotait pas tant avec la brutalité qui caractérisait bien souvent le marimo : celle de ses paroles toujours rudes, celle de son autre main, me retenant avec force contre lui.

Ses doigts glissèrent gentiment sur ma peau et je jetai un œil à l'inconstance incarnée qui suspendit immédiatement son geste, comme coupable. Un voile d'une tendre mélancolie s'effaça brutalement de son regard et il raffermit sa prise sur ma nuque. Cet épanchement qui ne m'était visiblement pas destiné me déstabilisa un instant. Mais je l'oubliai déjà lorsqu'il m'intima de nouvelles directives, de ce ton cru qui lui ressemblait davantage.

Et je jouis. Vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour nier que ses bêtises m'avaient excité. Beaucoup trop vite pour prétendre que ce que j'avais encore en bouche me bloquait. Beaucoup trop vite pour contester que ses mots durs avaient été d'un précieux secours. Il le savait mais il ne dit rien, me laissant profiter de mon agréable décalage avec la réalité. Il se contenta d'un de ces demi-sourires moqueurs qui, sans un mot, lui font clamer sa victoire.

Dans un silence flottant, je m'écartai, me rhabillai et me dirigeai, encore hagard, vers la porte. Alors que je l'entrouvrais, une main brusque la claqua et je sentis le corps du marimo se plaquer contre le mien.

« Demain. Même heure. À la vigie. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'empressai de croiser son regard, voulant m'assurer que la promesse était sérieuse mais je n'eus que le temps d'entrapercevoir une légère rougeur conquérir son visage qu'il le détournait déjà, m'accordant un dernier ordre.

« Maintenant dégage. »

Sans réfléchir, je m'empressai d'obéir et fermai la porte derrière moi. Cependant, mon corps refusa de faire un pas de plus. Baissant les yeux, je remarquai, sans surprise, le tremblement qui agitait mes mains. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me laissai discrètement glisser contre le panneau de bois et y posai la tête doucement.

J'aurais du me précipiter vers les fourneaux, je le savais. Mais voilà, je perdais encore un peu plus de temps à « récupérer ». Pas tant physiquement, plutôt psychologiquement. De toute façon, dans cet état-là, je n'aurais pas été bon à grand-chose…

Des bouffées de chaleur traversaient mon corps…

_Demain._ On remettait ça. Cette fois, je repartais avec la promesse de recommencer. Un sourire de gosse étira mes lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher cette euphorie de s'emparer de moi.

_Même heure._ Comme une habitude, comme un rituel qui laissait envisager tellement plus encore.

_À la vigie._ Chez lui, quoi.

Cet enfoiré m'avait donné un putain de rendez-vous et, comme un con, je n'arrivais plus à contenir ma joie.

Soudain, un poids repoussa faiblement mon dos et un bruit mat traversa le bois jusqu'à mes oreilles. Le marimo était là, tout près, inaccessible. Un instant, je voulus que ce soit plus simple entre nous. Lui sourire, sincèrement, lui avouer ce dont j'avais envie et quand. Un instant, je profitai de cette complicité que nous ne partagions pas.

Et je me relevai, le pas décidé, en direction des cuisines.

* * *

J'avais rejoint Nami à grand renfort de courbettes et de politesses avant de la suivre, tourbillonnant, jusque devant mes fourneaux, les bras chargés de son précieux matériel de tracé que je manipulai avec précaution. Alors qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche, je lui préparai avec enthousiasme un Blue Laboon, rehaussé d'un trait de jus de citron. Je le lui déposai délicatement sur la table, à une distance raisonnable de ses travaux afin d'éviter tout regrettable incident et je regagnai mon plan de travail en sifflotant.

Joyeusement, je me mis à l'œuvre à mon tour, jouant de mes différents ustensiles avec un plaisir non feint. Au menu de ce soir : houmous au citron confit, thon mariné au citron accompagné de son riz citronné et crème de citron à la fleur d'oranger.

« On dirait une gamine amoureuse… »

Je me retournai, confus, vers l'auteure de la réplique. Nami, car c'était évidemment elle, avait posé un coude sur la table et la tête dans sa main, l'autre jouant naïvement avec le bouchon d'une fiole d'encre laissée ouverte où reposait tranquillement sa plume. Elle me regardait, songeuse. Mon geste brusque sembla la sortir de ses pensées.

« Oh, désolé, c'est sorti comme ça ! C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je te vois heureux à ce point. »

Et elle avait probablement raison. Depuis que j'avais quitté la salle de bain, je flottais ridiculement sur mon petit nuage sans me soucier de quoique ce soit. Ça avait été reposant au possible, tellement plus simple, tellement plus agréable. Mais voilà, la sentence était tombée, me ramenant cruellement les pieds sur terre. Et visiblement, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Souriante, confiante, elle reprit :

« Finalement, tu te caches quand tu te consacres véritablement à ta passion… Tu cuisines souvent en public mais c'est différent… Comme si tu faisais de la scène. Je me trompe peut-être, pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu te livres vraiment dans tes plats quand tu les confectionnes seul dans ta cuisine, à l'abri des regards. Tu l'aimes ton rôle à bord, pas vrai ? Toi et lui, c'est une relation… vraiment particulière ! Intime, je dirais… »

Son discours résonnait étrangement à mes oreilles, rougissantes. Elle me parlait cuisine… J'entendais tellement autre chose…

« Tu vois comment tu réagis ! On dirait que je te parle de quelqu'un ! »

J'avais détourné les yeux, mes doigts s'entortillaient nerveusement. J'aurais voulu disparaître.

« C'est mignon, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à te cacher. Je pense que si tu n'avais pas cette passion qui t'habite, tu ne serais pas le même cuisinier ! Tu devrais te dévoiler davantage ! Allez, je vois bien que je dérange, je te laisse…

- Non ! »

Ma réponse avait été automatique, instinctive. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte.

« Tu sais, Luffy peut comprendre…

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu te trompes ! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Je… Je suis sincère ! Cette… « relation » dont tu parles, elle n'est pas… aussi forte que tu le crois. C'est juste comme ça… Ça ne va pas aussi loin, ça n'est pas… anormal… et… »

Je m'embourbais dans des explications confuses sans parvenir à savoir qui je cherchais véritablement à convaincre… Elle ou moi.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était anormal… »

Et dans un dernier sourire, elle claqua la porte, renvoyant vers moi l'écho de ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés, innocemment. _Une gamine amoureuse… _Je me retins à mon plan de travail. _Heureux à ce point…_ Ma respiration s'accéléra._ Finalement, tu te caches… _Ma tête commençait à tourner. _En public, c'est différent… Comme si tu faisais de la scène. _Je fermai les yeux. _Tu te livres vraiment à l'abri des regards. _Mes mains tremblaient._ Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? _Je tremblais._ Toi et lui, c'est une relation… vraiment particulière ! Intime… _Mes inspirations sifflèrent. _C'est mignon, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à te cacher. _Mes expirations se bloquèrent. _Si tu n'avais pas cette passion, tu ne serais pas le même ! _Je suffoquai. _Tu devrais te dévoiler davantage… _Et la nausée m'emporta.

* * *

Accroupi devant la porte du placard bas, le front ruisselant de sueur posé contre elle, la main accrochée au rebord du plan de travail, l'autre entourant mon corps chancelant recourbé sur lui-même, je me concentrai pour calmer cette respiration capricieuse. Et quand, enfin, je m'en sentis capable, je me redressai lentement pour effacer les traces de mon mal-être déversé dans l'évier.

Refusant d'aller prendre l'air, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et repris mes préparations une fois calmé. Mécanique, j'accomplis les gestes habituels, cherchant à mettre les choses à plat : c'était quoi cette relation ? Avec le marimo, on s'était toujours disputés et on se disputait encore. Rien n'avait vraiment changé en dehors de nos deux « aventures ».

Je m'enflammai, elle avait bien raison, mais jamais je n'avais eu de partenaire purement sexuel et c'était sans doute le temps de m'habituer à cela car j'étais bien le seul à réagir ainsi. Jamais le marimo n'avait montré le moindre signe de faiblesse… Signe de faibl… Si, il y en avait eu : derrière ses mots crus, il avait su se montrer patient, presque doux… Quand j'avais manqué de l'embrasser, il n'avait rien dit… Et cette caresse…

Je réalisai à présent à quel point notre situation était ambiguë et comme je me voilais volontairement les yeux pour ne rien remarquer. Oui, cette caresse ne m'était pas destinée. Oui, n'importe qui aurait rougi en proposant un rendez-vous de ce genre. Peut-être que tout ça ne voulait rien dire, peut-être que je m'enflammai encore mais il y avait bien un risque que notre relation soit… au-delà de ce que je pouvais accepter.

Demain, je n'irais pas… Je ne devais pas y aller.

* * *

Retrouver l'équipage m'avait fait du bien. Seul, on est parfois en décalage avec la réalité, on plonge plus facilement dans des raisonnements tordus, dans des peurs inexplicables. Mes doutes m'avaient alors paru bien stupides en recroisant le marimo et, même si ça ne changeait en rien ma décision d'arrêter ces folies, je réalisai en revanche, que la moindre des choses serait de le lui expliquer. Alors je viendrais, je lui ferais face et je lui dirais, sans violence, que c'était terminé.

* * *

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le moment était venu et j'étais incapable de grimper là-haut. À l'approche de notre rendez-vous, des pensées corrompues de ce que nous aurions pu faire, si je l'avais accepté, altéraient dangereusement mon jugement, me pressant vers le marimo mais me retenant dans mes intentions. Expirant un grand coup, j'entamai l'ascension et débouchai finalement dans la pièce circulaire. Elle était vide.

Je la balayai entièrement du regard, prêt à esquiver le marimo qui se serait camouflé pour se jeter sur moi, nous basculant ainsi sur le futon déplié au milieu de la salle, entouré d'altères et autres matériels de musculation, écartés pour l'occasion. Seulement, il n'y eut rien de tout cela.

Le marimo était venu, avait fait son petit rangement et même déplié un matelas qui auraient du accueillir nos deux corps et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder en rougissant. Sauf qu'il s'était barré et il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule.

C'était quoi son délire : me donner rendez-vous, installer un coin plein de promesses bien plus audacieuses que ce que nous avions fait jusque là, me faire espérer, peut-être, et me planter là comme un con, humilié, frustré et blessé ? Dire que j'étais venu pour lui expliquer gentiment que… je ne voulais plus de tout ça.

Soudainement las, mes jambes cédèrent et je m'allongeai sur le futon, le cœur battant à contre cœur. Finalement, ça me donnait une excuse pour ne plus jamais revenir. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Finalement…

* * *

J'émergeai d'un sommeil sans rêve. L'odeur de Zoro était là, douce, rassurante comme m'autorisant à y replonger mais une petite pensée, insidieuse, m'intimait de sortir de là. Alors, j'entrouvris les yeux péniblement pour redécouvrir ce spectacle douloureux qui m'avait déjà bien assez dépité. Pourquoi étais-je venu ? Pourquoi étais-je resté ? Je ne me suivais pas… mais lui, je le suivais encore moins et une sourde colère naquit dangereusement dans mes entrailles avec la conviction nouvelle que cet enfoiré me baladait depuis le début. J'écartai rageusement la couverture et quittai ma honte sans un regard de plus.

« Sanji ! m'interpella Nami. Tu tombes bien ! Luffy a remarqué que je n'étais plus en cuisine ! Il veut rassembler l'équipage pour aborder le sujet !

- Une si petite entorse à ses ordres et il convoque tout le monde ? répondis-je, aussi calme qu'il m'était encore possible. Il lui arrive quoi à lui aussi ?

- Aussi… ? Bref ! On y va ! »

Je lui emboitai le pas, tentant vainement de calmer mon humeur et nous arrivâmes, bons derniers, à l'aquarium où le reste de l'équipage s'était déjà installé sur la banquette confortable, en dehors de notre capitaine, assis, fidèle à lui-même, sur la console du bar, les jambes pendouillant dans le vide. J'adressai un regard hargneux au marimo avant de prendre place à mon tour aux côtés de notre navigatrice. Satisfait, Luffy consentit alors à parler.

« L'heure est grave.

- … Ah. Franky, Usopp, vous sauriez réparer la pendule ? interrogea notre petit renne.

- Heu… Chopper, répondit notre menteur de première, Luffy veut dire que nous avons un problème… Et si c'est notre capitaine qui le pense, je crois que nous nous orientons vers une mort certaine !

- C'est vrai ! ajouta Franky. Mes suuuper-réserves de coca sont presque vides !

- On commence aussi à être à sec niveau rhum… renchérit l'autre alcoolique.

- Je veux parler de la cuisine ! interrompit notre capitaine.

- Et donc ? l'invita Robin à poursuivre.

- On avait décidé d'aider Sanji chacun notre tour et Nami ne l'a pas fait.

- Elle est restée dans la cuisine une bonne partie de la journée, objectai-je.

- Mais on imagine facilement, coupa le marimo, qu'avec le rapport tordu que t'as avec les nanas, elle a rien glandé !

- Parce que tu veux que j'te rappelle ton inutilité d'avant-hier, le presseur de citrons ?

- VOS GUEULES ! calma notre navigatrice. Oui, je n'ai rien fait, je l'admets, d'autres questions ?

- Ben… Si tu cuisines pas… »

Notre capitaine s'interrompit brutalement, le regard capté par un mouvement imprévisible qui lui faisait dodeliner ridiculement de la tête. Après un léger blanc, il s'exclama enchanté :

« Usopp, c'est toi qui a pêché ce poisson ? Il est troooop classe !

- … mais encore ? tenta Nami.

- Sanji, je veux le goûter !

- … Luffy, reprit Robin, nous allons faire un jeu, je commence la phrase, tu la termines, d'accord ?

- Ouais !

- « Si Nami ne cuisine pas…

- … On devrait lui faire sauter son tour ! Et à toi aussi ! acheva-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Autrement dit, son tour à lui reviendrait plus souvent et il pourrait m'épuiser davantage à tenter de me voler à longueur de journée jusqu'à ce que je le jette dehors. Il ne perdait pas le nord quand il le voulait. Sauf que je n'étais absolument pas d'accord : d'une, l'avoir dans les pattes plus souvent ne me convenait guère, de deux, perdre mon temps passé en compagnie de mes mellorines non plus, de trois, le tour du marimo reviendrait lui aussi plus souvent. Et, pour le moment, je voulais tout sauf voir la sale gueule de cet enfoiré. C'est donc naturellement que je répondis :

« Jamais. »

Mon ton avait été froid, intransigeant, m'accordant les regards surpris de la plupart de mes nakamas sauf celui du principal intéressé qui poursuivit la conversation, attristé.

« Pourquoi ? »

Comme je ne répondais pas, essayant de contenir ma colère que Luffy n'avait pas à supporter à la place de l'algue, les autres abondèrent rapidement en son sens, cherchant à clore au plus vite la conversation. La décision prise, je me levai, les poings serrés et quittai la pièce. Alors que la porte allait se refermer sur moi, j'entendis une petite voix murmurer :

« Il n'avale pas facilement… »

Voix à laquelle en répondit une autre, plus grave, ironiquement rêveuse :

« Oh que si… »

Qu'il parle au sens propre de ce que nous avions fait la veille et ou sens figuré de ma réaction face aux événements de l'après-midi, je ne pouvais simplement plus rester de marbre. Et il eut juste le temps de poursuivre avant de se prendre mon pied dans la figure :

« … Il aurait pu engueuler Luffy et il a réussi à se rete… PUTAIN, COOK ! ÇA VA PAS ?

- NON, ÇA VA PAS ! »

Il avait dégainé ses sabres pour parer le coup suivant. Un défouloir. C'était de ça dont j'avais besoin. Et lui rendre toutes les prises de tête qu'il m'avait apportées. Je frappai avec force et il encaissait. Dire que j'avais imaginé que cet enfoiré ait pu montrer un signe de faiblesse…

Visiblement rassurés, les autres nous laissèrent régler nos différents. Seule Robin, en passant la porte, s'offrit le luxe de répondre malicieusement au marimo.

« Les engueulades, tu sais bien que c'est à toi qu'il les réserve… »

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu moins citronné cette fois-ci ! Il ne faudrait pas faire overdose ! ;)  
Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent jusqu'ici ! A très vite !**


	5. Chapter 5

_J'ai un peu traîné pour ce nouveau chapitre mais le voilà finalement ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les paroles de Robin nous avaient stoppés net. C'était ridicule… Je ne « réservais » pas mes engueulades au marimo. Simplement, il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de me mettre suffisamment en rogne pour que j'en arrive aux cris et aux poings ; il n'y avait que lui qui était prêt à m'offrir ce défouloir, répliquant, insultant, parant, contre-attaquant ; il n'y avait que lui…

Je virai au pourpre. Elle avait peut-être raison. De quoi que puissent naître mon exaspération, ma rancœur ou ma colère, mes foudres retombaient irrémédiablement sur le marimo. Aussi étrange soit-il, c'était son privilège. J'avais besoin que ce soit lui, j'avais envie que ce soit lui.

Et je cherchais, dans ces moments-là, l'excuse qui saurait déclencher l'affrontement. Avec le temps, après avoir regorgés d'imagination, nos prétextes s'étaient appauvris, nous savions déjà l'un comme l'autre ce que nous cherchions. Un simple regard et le jeu était lancé. Pourtant, nous les gardions précieusement, ces prétextes, ils étaient notre façon de dire : « j'en ai envie, ici et maintenant ».

Alors, je sentais mes émotions se rassembler, ce flot s'étendre, gonfler, menacer de déborder et, enfin, je lâchais prise, lui livrant tout pêle-mêle. Dans un mot. Dans un geste. J'étais moi-même : provoquant, impatient, cruel aussi, passionné, attristé et tendre aussi… J'avais besoin de me battre avec lui, j'avais envie de me battre avec lui.

Et pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que la réciproque était vraie. Il y avait bien un « nous deux », jusque là informulé, mais qui avait toujours existé.

Nous avions même nos petites habitudes : les engagements que nous préférions, les assauts quotidiens, les parades des grandes occasions. Et chaque duel avait sa délicieuse spécificité, teinté de l'humeur du jour ou de l'heure de la journée. Car oui, nous nous battions souvent et ça ne risquait pas d'aller en s'arrangeant. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais envie de…

Et alors ? Qui aurait à y redire de cette complicité ? Moi peut-être. Ou lui. Voilà pourquoi nos gestes s'étaient suspendus. Voilà pourquoi, une fois nos rougeurs ravalées, nos regards, d'abord détournés, s'étaient remis à la recherche l'un de l'autre. En quête d'un indice. D'un accord.

En silence, je sentis le besoin renaître au fond de ses yeux, m'arrachant un léger sourire. Le jeu recommençait. Et avec lui, le temps des reproches.

« T'es pas venu.

- Et alors ? J't'ai manqué, Love-Cook ?

- Non, mais tu t'es bien foutu d'ma gueule, marimo de merde. Ou alors t'es pas foutu de retenir un rendez-vous ?

- Oh que si ! Mais quand j'suis arrivé, tu roupillais, enfoiré de cuistot ! »

Alors comme ça, il était venu ? Non, c'était du bluff, pour me faire réagir, il avait très bien pu deviner que je m'étais endormi : le matelas encore enfoncé sous mon poids, la couverture écartée, même peut-être un cheveu blond délaissé. En revanche, j'avais beau, douloureusement, me remémorer la scène, rien ne semblait témoigner de son passage.

« Que dalle ! T'es pas v… »

Je me figeai. La couverture. Je n'en avais pas lorsque je m'étais endormi et pourtant, je me rappelais parfaitement l'avoir repoussée rageusement à mon réveil. Quelqu'un avait du… Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais qui d'autre ? Je secouai la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées. Si je l'avais provoqué c'était pour pouvoir lui mettre mon pied dans la gueule, pas pour me prendre la tête. Pourtant mes reproches étaient loin de nos prétextes habituels, cela devenait dangereux…

« Pourquoi t'étais en retard ? Tu sais pas lire l'heure ?

- Tu préférais peut-être qu'on grimpe là-haut en se tenant la main ou en hurlant « ça te dit une petite branlette » ? Pourquoi pas inviter les autres tant qu't'y es ? »

Il avait raison mais il aurait très bien pu m'attendre là-haut. Quelque chose ne tenait pas la route…

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

- … C'était si important ? »

Il avait hésité un moment avant de répondre, calmement. Trop calmement. Je tâchai de repérer le brin d'ironie dans sa voix, sans succès. Pas de moquerie. Ni même d'indifférence. Il attendait véritablement une réponse qu'il n'avait pas et que je n'avais pas non plus.

Pourquoi attachais-je autant d'importance à un instant manqué ? Rien ne disait qu'il n'y en aurait plus…

Sans doute lassé de mes yeux écarquillés, de mes lèvres muettes et de mes bras ballants, il avait alors doucement glissé un sabre hors de son fourreau. Mollement, je m'étais mis en garde, répondant machinalement à son geste.

Et pourquoi lui n'attachait-il aucune importance à cet instant manqué, justement ? Alors il s'en fichait vraiment de ce que nous faisions à l'abri des regards…

Il avait attaqué, sans conviction. J'avais paré, trop facilement.

Bien sur qu'il s'en foutait ! C'était simplement un échange de service !

Je répliquai, sans force. Il esquiva, trop aisément.

Alors pourquoi mon estomac se vrillait-il de douleur face à cette évidence ? Pourquoi cette nausée récurrente me prenait-elle encore d'assaut au sein même de nos disputes ? Était-ce vraiment une de nos disputes ? Sans puissance, sans énergie, sans passion. Non, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on devait se battre… Ces putain de services étaient en train de tout foutre en l'air et…

« Tu… pleures ?

- Non ! »

Je l'avais repoussé avec davantage de vigueur, comme un malade repousserait la folie, réalisant la présence discrète de cette larme qui m'avait été arrachée. Unique, mécanique, ironique. Putain. Pas comme ça. Pas devant lui.

Son seul sabre revint lentement à la charge, suffisant à me bloquer contre un mur. Je tentai de me dégager mais l'étau de mes pensées m'empêchait de lutter réellement.

Le marimo attendit que je me libère. Longtemps. Puis, il finit par énoncer, tout bas, sans émotion :

« Demain. Même heure. À la vigie. Cette fois, j'y serai. »

Il me relâcha, tourna les talons et, sans un regard, m'abandonna à ma perte.

…

Vaincu.

…

J'étais vaincu.

…

Et je n'avais même pas eu besoin de lui pour cela…

…

Mes pensées m'avaient laissé sans arme. Il n'avait eu qu'à tendre sa lame vers ma gorge déjà offerte.

…

Sans le vouloir, il m'avait vaincu. Et avec moi, tout le reste.

* * *

Dès lors, il m'avait évité, autant que je l'avais évité. Et les autres avaient assisté, avec une vague curiosité, à ce froid, sans éclats, sans violence. Pourtant, de violence, jamais je n'en avais connu d'aussi forte que dans nos silences. Et, à chacun de nos détours, une triste conviction se forgeait doucement en moi…

Nos saloperies ne devaient plus bousiller quoi que ce soit si, après ma fierté, mon honneur et nos fragiles rapports, il leur restait encore quelque chose à bousiller…

* * *

Mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'au bas du mat. J'avais déjà vécu cet instant qui ne pouvait pas être pire, m'étais-je dit… Et pourtant… Je redoutais encore davantage notre confrontation. J'avais eu beau me creuser la tête, je ne savais pas comment démêler la situation. J'aurais voulu tout effacer mais quoi de plus irréel ? Quelque part, j'espérais que la solution viendrait de lui… M'en remettre au marimo pour régler nos problèmes, ça me ressemblait si peu… Et pourtant… Lui, au moins, ne s'embrouillait pas la tête… Je devais apprendre à faire de même…

Pénétrant dans la pièce en retenant mon souffle, je la balayai du regard, découvrant une scène trop semblable à celle de la veille. Je ne pus empêcher un pincement de serrer mon cœur l'espace d'un instant mais la seconde suivante, j'étais à plat ventre sur le matelas, le corps du marimo collé dans mon dos.

Instantanément, je me sentis mieux que je ne l'avais plus été depuis longtemps et je perdis pied très vite face à un cruel manque soudainement comblé. Sa voix suave bruissa à mes oreilles comme une promesse de félicité.

« Donc tu es venu… Tu as rêvé de quoi ? Que je m'occupe de toi ? Ou que tu le fasses ?

- Les… deux… »

Il sembla réfléchir un court instant avant d'enchaîner, ravi.

« Les deux, tu dis ? Ok… J'aime quand tu prends ce genre d'initiatives…

- Att… han… »

Empressé, il avait déjà glissé une main sous mes vêtements, frôlant ma peau, et sa langue dans mon cou, effleurant ma nuque, m'arrachant ainsi ce gémissement perdu entre la surprise et un bonheur honteusement attendu.

À contrecœur, je me retournai et me forçai d'oublier ses attentions, le temps de régler nos différends. Cependant, le marimo fut plus rapide et reprenait déjà notre conversation.

« Je me doutais que tu aimais cette position… »

Je réalisai alors la proximité de nos deux corps et la posture dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : son visage si près du mien m'autorisant l'effleurement de son souffle, son coude non loin comme protecteur supportant une partie de son poids, ma main sur son torse trop couvert qui l'avait un peu éloigné, la sienne sur mon poignet retenant notre contact brûlant et forçant ma caresse, sa jambe fléchie le long de mon bassin déjà séduit, l'autre emmêlée aux miennes… Comme si nous étions sur le point de… Et ses lèvres… Je m'arrachai à leur contemplation pour répondre finalement au marimo.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment bon si on continue ? »

Son sourire moqueur s'élargit alors qu'il fondait à nouveau vers le col de ma chemise.

« Ça, c'est toi qui va m'le dire… »

Il avait murmuré ces mots avant de déposer un avide baiser sur ma peau offerte. Je voulus vainement le repousser mais mes doigts le refoulaient autant qu'ils s'agrippaient à lui, quémandant davantage et je tentai, sous ses délicieux sévices, de développer mes pensées qu'il avait refusé de comprendre.

« Non… Pas… Tu sais… Depuis qu'on fait… des choses comme ça… C'est plus… pareil entre nous… On… devrait… peut-être… »

Devinant sans peine le mot que je ne parvenais à prononcer, il poussa un soupir las et je sentis brièvement sa mâchoire se refermer, agacée, sur ma clavicule choyée jusqu'alors. Je sursautai, chassant fermement l'idée que cette douleur furtive avait un lien quelconque avec la bouffée de chaleur qui montait encore en moi, préférant lui associer le résultat d'un brutal retour à la réalité.

Se reculant pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens, laissant transparaître très nettement ses pensées que j'aurais formulées par un court et simple « tu fais chier », il se contenta de rétorquer :

« Tu dis ça maintenant, alors qu'hier tu regrettais qu'on n'ait rien fait ? »

Je brisai notre contact visuel et répondis doucement.

« J'ai… réfléchi.

- Ça te réussit pas. »

Sa voix ne sonnait ni comme un constat, ni comme une moquerie ; elle avait laissé échapper une trace de reproche. Et il avait terriblement raison. Depuis le départ, je m'embarrassai de détails sans importance quand je me refusai l'évidence : je brûlais d'envie de céder et même au-delà, je pouvais affirmer que j'allais céder…

« Je sais, avais-je simplement accepté.

- Alors ferme-la. »

J'aurais souhaité me crisper sous le sens de ses mots mais la curieuse tendresse qui les avait accompagnés m'enveloppa alors que le marimo posait doucement son front là où la marque de ses dents avait du s'estomper. Je ne pus empêcher ma main de venir cajoler sa chevelure et je le sentis se perdre un moment contre moi. Cependant, il finit par se décider et après une profonde respiration, il se détacha brutalement m'offrant un regard à nouveau voilé d'un reflet abrupt, un regard que je connaissais bien.

« Dessape-toi. »

Son ton dur dénotait cruellement avec l'instant que nous venions de partager mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'en soucier, déboutonnant ma chemise tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses propres vêtements. Mes yeux suivaient chacun de ses gestes et il dut bien vite m'aider à achever ma tâche sous peine de la voir se rallonger péniblement. Ses mains, dures, rencontrèrent alors ma peau avide de leurs caresses.

« Tu avais envie… des deux, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il, espiègle. »

Je hochai la tête, rougissant, me demandant qui aurait en premier le droit aux faveurs de l'autre. J'eus une idée de la réponse quand sa bouche regagna mon torse, traçant son lent chemin toujours plus bas. Cependant, son corps ne suivait pas le même parcours, lui préférant un calme retournement, me masquant sa délicieuse progression.

Puis les caresses cessèrent et je l'imaginai jeter un œil à mon sexe impatient alors qu'inconsciemment, ma main venait agripper l'une de ses jambes étendues à ma hauteur. Je retins ma respiration, me languissant de ses attentions, retenant les mouvements de mon bassin. Quand enfin il se reprit, ce fut pour sentir sa main saisir ma fesse et forcer mon corps à basculer sur le côté en même temps que le sien, plaçant le visage du marimo en face de mon envie. Et moi de la sienne.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, comprenant enfin ce qu'il entendait par « initiative » de ma part mais engendrant par là même un nouveau mystère : comment n'avais-je pas pu le voir venir ? Et visiblement, cette initiative n'était pas la seule qu'il prévoyait. En témoignèrent rapidement ses paroles amusées.

« À toi l'honneur. »

Étrangement, son membre ne m'intimidait plus et son regard était posé loin de moi alors je ne tardai pas à répondre à sa demande : timidement, je déposai une main sur sa taille et saisis de l'autre son attente, la guidant vers mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ma langue, la première, en rencontra le bout, réveillant nombre de souvenirs, et elle ne tarda pas à lécher, cajoler, choyer.

J'avais déjà perdu le fil de mes pensées, goûtant agréablement les premiers gémissements de mon partenaire quand une tendre chaleur humidifia mon propre plaisir, me faisant me cambrer de délice. Et une séduisante bataille s'engagea. À celui qui offrirait le plus. À celui qui offrirait le mieux. Une bataille où le meilleur est de perdre.

Il m'avait laissé une longueur d'avance, devinant sans doute que sa probable expérience lui permettrait rapidement de dominer le jeu. Car j'étais mauvais, à ce jeu, réalisant régulièrement que son membre reposait dans ma bouche, bien trop délaissé. Je feignais alors d'ignorer l'excitation qui inondait mon corps pour tenter de le lui rendre… jusqu'à ma prochaine trêve.

Je finis par adopter un va-et-vient régulier que je parvenais à maintenir sans trop d'efforts, profitant à la fois des mille sensations nées de ses divines caresses comme des soubresauts de ce corps que je ne contrôlais plus, des profonds frémissements du sien comme de la présence défendue de leur source. L'ensemble était parfait.

J'en avais rêvé, de vivre son plaisir et le mien, d'un même déchaînement. Mais les songes n'ont en réalité que bien peu de fantaisie et ils me parurent bien fades face à l'immensité de mon émoi partagé.

Nos ardeurs dissimulaient mes cris bien plus que les siens. Il gagnait du terrain. Sa langue esquissait des tracés bien trop provocants, ses lèvres m'emprisonnaient dans une douceur bien trop troublante, ses mains pressaient nos corps l'un contre l'autre dans une torride étreinte bien trop bouleversante.

Pour la première fois, nos corps se frôlaient, se caressaient, s'enlaçaient, tendrement, passionnément, intensément. Et je me libérai enfin de toute pensée, de toute raison, de toute futilité, dans la pureté éclatante de la jouissance.

Elle avait été puissante, plus que les autres fois, et Zoro me laissa gentiment un moment pour m'en remettre avant que je ne réponde, l'esprit dans le vague, à sa délicate impatience. Parce qu'il avait gagné. Il avait gagné le droit de se perdre.

Dans les échos mon orgasme, je tentai lui offrir les plus douces caresses, pâle reflet de mon délicieux flottement, avant d'accélérer un va-et-vient qui lui permettrait bientôt d'atteindre mon bonheur. Il s'abandonnait, le front contre ma cuisse, sa main s'entremêlant dans mes cheveux, son bras enserrant mon dos. Ses lèvres libérées me livraient ses plus lourds secrets, dans de graves et profonds gémissements. Ses muscles se crispèrent contre les miens si détendus, avant de relâcher à son tour ces vives vagues d'extase.

Le temps se figea ou nous échappa, nous ne savions plus vraiment.

Et finalement, le marimo consentit à briser notre douce errance pour se retourner. Il s'étendit près de moi et me livra un regard incertain. Le voile rude de ses yeux avait de nouveau laissé place à une sincère inquiétude. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, et perdus l'un et l'autre dans un lointain transport, gagnés peu à peu par la chaleur de nos corps à nouveau pressés, il glissa, hésitant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Sans attendre, sans hésiter, sans raisonner, je me blottis dans la douceur qu'il s'osait à m'offrir. Alors, il referma son étreinte autour de mon corps, glissa sa tête dans mes cheveux et respira mon odeur. Je découvrais un autre homme et avec lui un autre monde, celui d'une tendresse que nous nous risquions à partager, sans un mot, sans excuse autre que notre oubli.

J'attirai sur nous la couverture, décalai doucement mon oreille à la recherche d'un battement apaisant et régulier, appréciant sa vie, la vie. Je fermai les yeux sur nos aveux, trop heureux de savourer, rien qu'une fois, nos interdits et m'endormis sous cette pulsation, si loin de nos soucis.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Merci pour votre lecture et à très vite !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chers lecteurs, je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses ! Je devais publier avant les vacances et... ... ... en fait non ! Mais j'ai une super excuse, je suis tombée malade et après ben... c'était les vacances quoi (oui, là, ça passe moins bien tout de suite) ! Mais, passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sans un pas, sans un geste, j'errais.

J'errais, perdu dans la brume épaisse d'une douce torpeur, celle-là même à laquelle il est parfois difficile de renoncer après un rêve plus sucré que les autres, de ceux qui ne vous plaisent qu'endormi et dont vous ne pouvez plus nier, une fois lucide, la délicieuse mais si dérangeante promesse.

J'errais, cherchant à retarder mon lever vers de nouvelles tâches qui me parurent paresseusement ingrates, cherchant à retarder mon réveil et mon retour à la conscience, mon éveil et le retour de cette conscience qui soulève à votre place toutes ces questions gênantes…

J'errais, les évitant de toutes mes forces, preuve en somme que le sommeil s'évanouissait, mais ces maudites questions commençaient vaguement à faire leur petit bout de chemin… Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi l'avoir apprécié ? Pourquoi vouloir y retourner ? Puis très vite… S'il savait ? Si elles l'apprenaient ? S'ils le découvraient ?

J'aimais quand, alors, je pouvais balayer ces bêtises par la plus douce des permissions : ce n'est qu'un rêve. Pas de cause, pas de conséquence. Pas de suspicion, pas de preuve. Oui, je l'aimais vraiment ce moment qui vous facilitait la vie… quand il pouvait vous faciliter la vie.

Mais mon rêve n'en était pas un.

Cette pensée me tira définitivement de ma léthargie. Pourtant, je refusai d'ouvrir les yeux, me projetant déjà dans un calvaire douloureux. Que m'offrirait mon premier regard ? Le marimo encore endormi ou ses pupilles indomptables durement posées sur moi ? Dans un cas, devais-je m'enfuir, attendre ou le réveiller ? Dans l'autre, était-il préférable que je parte sans un mot, que je le laisse prendre l'initiative ou que je lui explique posément le fond de ma pensée, si fond de ma pensée connaissais-je seulement ? Et si je fuyais, est-ce que…

Ces interrogations étaient sans fin. Et inutiles. Je ne pourrais jamais tout prévoir et encore moins correctement. Je n'étais pas fichu de deviner mes propres réactions, alors les siennes…

Puis je tendis soudainement l'oreille vers l'objet de ma nouvelle attention… Profond, lourd, rassurant, un silence paisible assourdissait la pièce. Et rien d'autre. Timidement, je soulevai une paupière, juste assez pour distinguer les lieux. Après un court aveuglement, je ne pus que me rendre à l'évidence : le marimo m'avait abandonné là.

Je soupirai de soulagement et décrispai peu à peu mes membres. L'affrontement serait pour plus tard.

J'ouvris alors complètement les yeux tout en me blottissant dans cette couverture qui en savait bien trop sur ce nous éphémère. Elle portait encore son odeur, sa chaleur, sa… douceur. Ses hésitations avaient été surprenantes, derrière son habituelle brutalité, mais pas désagréables, plutôt touchantes de maladresse. Elles m'avaient inexplicablement soulagé d'un poids et je me surpris à sourire, savourant l'écho de ces gestes qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Finalement, lui aussi avait peut-être besoin de tendresse dans ces instants-là.

Du moment que ça n'allait pas plus loin… Et son départ précipité en était la meilleure démonstration. Il ne s'embarrassait pas des détails comme je le faisais. Si seulement j'avais son détachement alors peut-être la confrontation cesserait d'être systématiquement compliquée…

Sur ses pensées, je quittai mon cocon et mes préoccupations pour retrouver mon devoir.

* * *

La soirée passa, calmement. Nos regards se croisèrent à plusieurs reprise mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'osa à élever un mot plus haut qu'un autre, à accentuer un regard ou à provoquer à outrance. Le hasard ne se força pas non plus à nous accorder un tête à tête et je regagnai finalement un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le marimo haussa les épaules, indifférent, avant d'annoncer sa sentence.

« Toujours aussi dégueulasse. »

Quelle idée Luffy avait-il eu de lui demander son avis en ce qui concernait le petit déjeuner ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-il vraiment au goût de la nourriture plutôt qu'à sa quantité ? Et comment pouvait-il s'attendre à une autre réponse de sa part ?

« C'est pas adapté aux algues, rétorquai-je, acide. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes congénères à la flotte, elles sauraient t'aider à te nourrir…

- T'as raison et je devrais peut-être inviter les autres à se joindre à nous, ça serait pas un festin mais au moins ça les changerait de ta bouffe répugnante.

- Eux, ils aiment ma cuisine alors les mêle pas à ça ! C'est entre toi et moi que ça s'passe ! »

Un léger sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres avant que cet abruti ne se lève brutalement et ne se dirige vers la sortie de la salle à manger. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il s'en aille, rageur, en calquant la porte derrière lui. Effectivement, il se contenta de l'ouvrir et de m'indiquer l'extérieur où une pluie battante ravageait le pont.

« Alors tu veux venir goûter toi-même, baka-cook ?

- Qui voudrait, abruti de marimo ?

- Sourcil en vrille !

- Tête d'algue ! »

Une douce colère commença à se répandre en moi, mais je n'eus pas le temps de profiter davantage de ces émotions résurgentes qu'une voix menaçante interrompait déjà le début d'une de nos éternelles et regrettées disputes.

« C'est pourtant une excellente idée… trancha Nami, aussi glaciale que le vent qui caressait le Sunny. DEHORS ! »

Avant même de pouvoir répondre à sa demande, je sentis un poids s'abattre sur moi, me propulsant hors de la pièce, chemin que suivit rapidement le marimo, trop heureux de pouvoir dégainer librement ses sabres, ou exceptionnellement sain d'esprit pour préférer la fureur du mauvais temps à celle de notre adorable navigatrice, et un brutal fracas acheva de nous isoler du reste de l'équipage.

« Alors ? Fier de toi, sabreur de mes deux ? criai-je férocement en direction du marimo déjà rendu sur la pelouse de notre navire, me relevant en tremblant sous le froid de l'averse provocante. »

Son t-shirt d'un blanc de plus en plus transparent délicieusement plaqué à son dos, il se stoppa et se retourna calmement, indifférent aux trombes d'eau, me laissant apercevoir son sourire franc et espiègle.

« Très ! hurla-t-il en guise de réponse. Car maintenant, c'est comme tu dis : entre toi et moi que ça s'passe ! De quoi as-tu peur, stupide cuistot ? D'un peu de flotte ? Ou de prendre la correction de ta vie ? »

Je ne pus empêcher le même sourire d'étirer mes lèvres : je nous retrouvais. J'oubliai l'averse, j'oubliai le froid, j'oubliai le reste et, sans attendre, je sautai la rambarde, le pied déjà dressé vers le ciel, la semelle prête à s'écraser sur la face du marimo. Cependant, ce dernier avait évidemment prévu le coup, encaissant aisément le choc, protégé par deux de ses sabres croisés au-dessus de lui dont l'un se dégagea bien vite pour lui permettre de riposter. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de m'atteindre, basculant en arrière et me réceptionnant sur une main. Je libérai ainsi ma seconde jambe qui reprit l'assaut, affrontant sans crainte ses dangereuses lames.

Elle n'atteint pas sa cible, qui ne s'était dérobée que pour mieux resurgir, plus rapide, plus violente. Me redressant après avoir élégamment esquivé cette dernière attaque, je nous autorisai un sursis à peine perceptible où nos regards se croisèrent, embrasés par la même frénésie. Notre échange lui arracha un rictus féroce alors qu'une rotation rapide me permit de propulser mon talon, droit sur sa mâchoire. S'abaissant rapidement, il chargea, les avant-bras repliés, ses sabres pointés vers mon torse. Son offensive me força à me déséquilibrer et je m'appuyai sur mon genou à terre pour lui destiner mon coup suivant.

Nos assauts se poursuivirent, inlassablement, mon corps entravant ses lames, ses armes contraignant mes déplacements, dans un langage qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, une danse à l'étrange harmonie. Nos gestes étaient vifs, saccadés, brutaux et pourtant la chorégraphie se faisait fluide, facile, évidente.

Plus vivant que jamais, je guettais chacun de ses mouvements qui m'avaient toujours fasciné, les miens lui répondant, instinctifs. Nos corps s'étaient appris et apprivoisés depuis bien plus longtemps que nous.

Ce fut le marimo qui nous offrit une nouvelle trêve, maintenant son sabre contre ma semelle, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Encore grisés par l'affrontement, nous partageâmes un instant cet état de brutale ivresse qui finit par céder sa place à un soulagement non feint, de ceux qui vous enivrent lorsque vous apaisez un besoin trop longtemps contenu.

Dans ce relâchement tant attendu, je percevais nos souffles irréguliers, les gouttes de sueur, la chaleur de notre lutte. Le marimo. Lui, et moi. Sans artifice. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour se livrer. En silence.

Une sourde inquiétude voila un instant son regard, comme une excuse, alors que nous renouions avec notre réalité, puis elle s'effaça calmement sous une sérénité et un plaisir sincères, livrés sans détour. Un mot sembla résonner entre nous, très simple.

_Rassuré._

Finalement, nous avions été deux à nous inquiéter, deux à douter puis deux à croire. Et nous avions pu retrouver, malgré les épreuves, ce que nous étions vraiment.

Il soupira gentiment et retira doucement sa lame pour la rengainer, mais cela suffit à éclater la bulle de notre complicité, me propulsant au-delà de nous, sous la pluie glaciale. Il se détourna et lâcha une dernière réplique qui se noya dans le vent :

« J'te préfère comme ça, je te laisse gérer la suite. »

Un constat, rien de plus. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait que je gère mais sur le coup, je m'en contrefichais. Alors, paisible, malgré les trombes d'eau, je m'accoudai au bastingage et libérai mon briquet de sa poche, bien décidé à me griller une clope, tant bien que mal, profitant d'un de ces instants, rares ces temps-ci, où la simplicité l'emporte.

Et la fumée s'éleva, emportant au loin mes pensées.

* * *

« Luffy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de déclencher une bagarre entre ces deux-là ?

- Bah… Ça faisait longtemps, non ?

- J'espère qu'avec la pluie, ça ira pour eux…

- Des imbéciles comme eux, ça tombe pas malade… »

* * *

Le reste de la journée et le lendemain, je ne manquai pas de provoquer moi-même nos affrontements avec un plaisir dissimulé mais dont le marimo n'était pas dupe. Il y répondait avec la même ferveur, m'offrant à son tour des occasions de déclencher nos disputes.

C'était peut-être con mais c'était bon de se retrouver après une période un peu… différente. Même avec le marimo. Surtout avec le marimo. Ça m'avait même peut-être remis les idées en place. Peut-être.

* * *

« Tu avais raison, Nami ! Ils ne sont pas tombés malades ! Je suis rassuré !

- Ça, c'est pas peu de le dire… Quand est-ce que ces abrutis vont enfin nous laisser tranquilles ? »

* * *

Hier matin. Ça remontait à hier matin. Tout allait bien depuis ce moment-là. Et pourtant, j'avais chassé Chopper de la cuisine et interrompu la préparation du dîner pour m'échouer sur la première chaise venue. Affalé sur la table de la salle à manger, j'avais les yeux dans le vague, les doigts jouant maladroitement, nerveusement, avec un citron que je ne m'étais toujours pas décidé à trancher en deux… Mais tout allait bien.

* * *

Cent pas. Cent gestes. J'errais.

J'errais, perdu dans une culpabilité imprécise. J'avais repris mes préparations, mécanique, égaré entre l'établi et la porte du frigo. Je piétinais de l'un à l'autre, je jouais de ces ustensiles ordinaires, je jetai un regard à mon plat. J'hésitai et lui concédai finalement qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose, qui saurait faire la différence. Tout allait bien.

J'errais, cherchant innocemment la cause de mon abattement, qui me coulait pourtant entre les doigts. Le jus acide sublima la préparation, comme toujours. Le dîner serait prêt à temps. Tous seraient ravis du résultat, sauf un, comme toujours. La soirée se déroulerait dans l'allégresse puis ils partiraient me laissant seul dans la cuisine silencieuse, comme toujours. Tout allait bien.

J'errais, évitant de penser à cette phrase qui était revenue rôder dans mon esprit : _je te laisse gérer la suite_. Mais il n'y avait rien à gérer, pas même une décision à prendre. Complicité et respect dans un quotidien amèrement, douloureusement regretté et enfin revenu, ou dissension et répugnance pour quelques instants de luxure désavoués ? Sans parler de la honte, des tiraillements et des interrogations perpétuels… de la souffrance aussi. Était-ce vraiment un choix ? Tout allait bien. C'était ça, mon problème.

Et je détestais ce sentiment pesant qui rejette le bonheur, qui refuse que tout soit si simple, qui cherche à tout foutre en l'air. Ce sentiment, qui vous assaille, détruisant le reste, qui vous submerge, abrutissant, obsédant, obnubilant. Il vous remplit de vide. Ce sentiment qui vous assèche, qui… abandonne, oublie. Isolé… Seul.

Le manque.

* * *

« Bouge ton cul, j'ai soif. »

Je sursautai. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, les autres allaient bientôt débarquer aussi. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du marimo de se pointer en avance, même pour une bonne bouteille. Quand il venait en chercher une, c'était toujours à un moment chiant, quand j'avais quelque chose sur le feu à surveiller, par exemple, mais pas quelques minutes avant le reste de l'équipage alors que le repas était fin prêt et la table dressée.

Je réalisai brusquement que, la tête ailleurs, je m'étais décalé pour laisser un espace suffisant au marimo qui s'était glissé dans mon dos pour atteindre la dite bouteille. Un frôlement. Une bouffée d'oxygène au milieu de mon inconstance. Il ne s'était pas formalisé de l'absence de reproche et, en silence, je sentis cette présence déconcertante sur le point de se retirer. Un effleurement. Un sentiment d'urgence. Le retenir.

« Tu penses toujours que réfléchir, ça m'réussit pas ? »

J'avais lancé ça à la hâte. Évidemment, même si ma réplique avait suspendu son avancée un instant, elle ne l'empêcha pas de s'éloigner. Il s'adossa non loin après une première gorgée, ne m'accordant guère plus d'attention qu'à celle-ci. Il finit malgré tout par répondre, avec une contrariété évidente.

« Putain, Cook. Me dis pas qu't'es encore en train de t'prendre la tête…

- Non ! me défendis-je. »

Ce bien maigre plaidoyer m'attira un regard exprimant un « fous-toi de ma gueule » sans équivoque.

« … Si ? Peut-être… »

Il tendit le bras dans ma direction et un poing, léger, s'abattit sur mon crâne. Le genre de geste que nous ne nous permettions pas, pas sans violence. Je tournai vivement la tête, troublé, cherchant déjà le non-dit de son acte, ce qui avait pu l'occasionner, les conséquences que cela… Pour faire face à un rictus moqueur, c'était certain, désabusé, c'était probable et… indulgent ? C'était moins sûr.

« Irrécupérable, lâcha-t-il. »

Une autre gorgée et il fit volte-face.

Ce dos large que j'avais agrippé.

Un pas.

Ces bras qui m'avaient enserré de leur chaleur.

Deux pas.

Ces mains qui avaient tout fait pour nous rapprocher.

Trois pas.

Si seulement…

Il se stoppa, hésitant.

Je retins mon souffle.

Sans se retourner, il me céda un « quoi ? » qu'il avait voulu neutre.

L'instant se suspendit. Je baissai les yeux sur la distance que j'avais franchie, sans réfléchir, sur mes doigts qui avaient saisi son poignet, un peu trop fort, sans réfléchir.

Il était peut-être temps de parler. Sans réfléchir.

« Demain. »

Ma voix était rauque.

« Même heure. »

Ma langue pâteuse.

« À la vigie. »

Ma main tremblante.

Il ne bougea pas mais ses épaules parurent se détendre et sa respiration reprendre. Je le lâchai doucement et il quitta la pièce, me laissant là, le cœur battant de mots si simples mais si lourds.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre valait le coup d'attendre un peu plus que d'habitude !_

_Juste un petit détail, il y a deux passages où des répliques sont échangées sans plus de précision sur leurs auteurs, la façon de s'exprimer, etc. C'est un choix pour m'éloigner le moins possible du point de vue de Sanji alors que celui-ci n'assiste pas à la scène mais je pense que vous aurez reconnu sans peine ceux qui ont pu dire tout ça ! A très vite !_


End file.
